


Kaede teaches Maki how to play the piano

by boozledorf



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boozledorf/pseuds/boozledorf





	Kaede teaches Maki how to play the piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludenberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludenberg/gifts).



"Where are you taking me?"  
    "Duh, the music room, of course. Where else?"  
    It was hopeless. No matter what, Maki couldn't escape Kaede's grip on her wrist. Not that she was trying particularly hard, of course, but the point still stood. If she was going to get dragged anywhere, she'd at least like to know why.  
    "There's something I want to show you." Kaede was as optimistic and happy as ever. The pure feeling of joy coming from the girl in front of her was something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. Maki let up on her already light attempts at escaping Kaede's clutches and let herself get dragged around the school.  
    At last, they arrived at the music room. "Let's go," Kaede said, and opened the door.  
    Inside, as expected, was a large piano in the center of the room. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of discs, enough to make Maki a little dizzy looking at them all. Kaede immediately began navigating the wall of disks, looking for one in particular.  
    "So, what are we doing here, Kaede?" Maki asked, still unsure why she'd been brought here.  
    Ignoring her, Kaede picked up something from a shelf about two-thirds of the way down the wall. "Oh, I found it! Here we go." Taking the disc out of the case, she went over to the CD player at the back of the room, and placed it inside. Soon, a piece of soothing violin music filled the room.  
    "Aren't you the Ultimate Pianist? This doesn't sound like piano music to me."  
    Kaede gave her a small smile, and said, "That's just details. I brought you here because I wanted to teach you how to play the piano."  
    Maki briefly stopped moving. "You want to *what*?"  
    Kaede sat down at the bench in front of the piano, lifted the lid, and placed her hands on the keys. After a brief pause, perhaps waiting for her cue, she began playing a melody. Even Maki, who had little knowledge of music, could tell she was playing over the same tune that was currently filling the small room. The piano's sound wasn't as complex as the rhythm that the violins were playing, but they still filled Maki with a strange sense of calm. She even allowed herself a brief moment to close her eyes and enjoy the music around her.  
    As the tune came to an end, Maki suddenly found herself wishing it had continued.  
    Kaede stood up from her bench at the piano, and motioned for Maki to join her. Unsure what else to do, Maki complied, and sat down at one end of the bench, while Kaede sat at the other end.  
    "It's a famous piece by a German composer named Pachelbel, called 'Canon in D'. It's one of my favorite pieces -- next to Clair de Lune, and Toccata and Fugue in D Minor -- but it's for the violin and cello, not the piano. I spent a few days transcribing it to the piano when I was younger, and I think it would be a nice first piece to teach you." There was something so genuine about Kaede's excitement, so joyous, that Maki couldn't help but get sucked into Kaede's vortex of energy. But she did have one question.  
    "Why are we doing this, again?" she asked, at this point more out of curiosity than desire to stop.  
    "Well, you're the Ultimate Child Caregiver, aren't you?" Kaede said with a smile. Maki's heart fell at those words, as that identity had been a lie constructed to cover up the unknowable truth about her past. But Kaede, oblivious to Maki's turmoil, continued. "Pachelbel's Canon in D is used in a lot of pop music in America these days, so I thought it would be nice to teach you how to play it. I'm sure the kids you take care of listen to American pop songs every once in a while, so it would be pretty cool if you could play this tune for them, right? If you learned some of those songs, you could sing them along with the music! It'll be great! You'll be even more super popular with the kids, for sure!"  
    That bright smile of hers... Any doubt Maki had left in her heart immediately vanished at Kaede's warmth. Perhaps her identity was built on a lie, perhaps Kaede's reason for wanting to teach her how to play was based on a fiction Maki herself had built, but the passion that Kaede had in her heart, and her willingness to share that compassion with Maki... There was something about that face that Maki just couldn't say "no" to.  
    And so, after allowing herself the very briefest of smiles, Maki began her piano lessons.


End file.
